New Found Love Matches
by Mad Hatter Helsing
Summary: Hello this is my second story a one-shot between Theresa,fox,Gwen,Ethan i thought this story up @ 1:00 this morning. hope you like please review so i know if you like it or not. mentions of Flemish and multiple partners. Rated m cause I'm parodied.
1. True Coffecions

_**Hello my dear lovely's I have returned with a new one-shot for you, from the passions I hope you enjoy it I own nothing of passions belongs solely to passions and the creates of passions. Well with out further ado her you go my lovely's. ~ MadHatterHelsing**_

_***setting currently at the crane mansion in an office. Around the time Theresa was dating fox***_

"You love me? You love me?" someone was heard shouting, leaning close to the office door fox heard Theresa voice as he placed hi ear on the door to hear them more clearly the office was more padded then most so it wasn't as easy to hear someone yelling.

*inside the office*

_**Her eyes quickly filling with tears "so now you love me? Why because I found someone else? Some one I love and trust or is it because I'm not chasing after you, I'm not hanging on your every word is that it?" she asked moving closer to the offending male. "Huh Ethan tell me?" she stated her tears turning from those if slight sadness to those of anger.**_

*outside the office*

_**fox's interest grew wondering about Theresa's voice grew "you tell him" fox murmured quietly to himself, hearing a creak he looked around the corner to see if someone was coming but it was just him putting more weight on his left foot. Quickly shifting his position he moved his foot away from the squeaky bored, sighing with relief that none had heard him. Continuing to listen to carefully as Theresa told Ethan off.**_

_***inside the office*  
**_

_**Ethan stood there hurt shinning in his eyes "no Theresa no that's not why at all" he said taking a strong step forward which caused Theresa to step back her hand coming up to rest on the center of her chest her fist closed tightly. "No Theresa I love you for you and not for the reasons you said" Ethan pleaded taking another step toward her.  
**_

"_**Then tell me Ethan tell me why you rejected me all the time I chased after you or al the times when I longed for you" Theresa asked taking hasty steps toward him anger filling her voice. "Tell me why you only ever seem to want me when I start to move on or when I'm with someone else?" she asked her voice rising as she took another challenging step toward him. "Am I only ever good enough for you when I don't want or need you is that Ethan Crane?" she question fire shining in her eyes all her pent up emotions toward and for Ethan finally taking a toile and breaking free.**_

"_**Theresa I…I...Why are you being so difficult" Ethan questioned trying to change the subject "why can't you just be with me and be happy huh?" he asked his voice filling with annoyance. "I mean dammed it Theresa why are you fighting me? I want to be with you, isn't that what you wanted?" he asked knowing that's full well that was what he had known her to want.**_

_***outside the office***_

_**Fox grew more and more proud of Theresa as heard her finally standing up to Ethan and not taking anymore of his crap. He himself had wondered why Ethan had not given in and be with Theresa, Ethan had always used the excuse that it was Wright thing to do since Gwen was pregnant but he was with Theresa first he cheated so Ethan's logic doesn't really work. He amused to him. It also brought another round of questions why was he trying to be with Theresa now because him and Gwen seemed happy enough also it hadn't been to long ago when Ethan had pulled himself aside to tell him to stay away from Theresa and that even though he was with Gwen happily that Theresa was still part of his business.**_

_***inside the office***_

"_**Look Ethan I don't want you anymore I no longer wish to be with you cant you get that" she said taking another step toward him causing him to back. "you're with Gwen why are you here bothering me?" she demanded "I don't want to be with you I have fox I can trust him and I know he wont hurt me at least not on purpose, I cant trust you and I did want you but I don't wish to be with you anymore". **_

_**"Trust him? You know nothing about him and as far as Gwen that's a different subject she has nothing to do with us and fox is dangerous he will hurt you I know he will" Ethan shouted ate her anger flooding his voice. "He only after you for one thing he doesn't want you for you he want you for your body." Ethan stated crossing his arms over his chest his eyes shining with hate toward fox that wasn't even there.**_

Gasping Theresa glared back "how dare you Ethan I know a lot about fox you are the one who knows nothing of him, he strong kind and he actually want me for me and he actually supports and listens to me!" she challenged him right back. "And Gwen has everything to do with us also I can actually have a conversation with him unlike with you" she yelled at him.

_***outside the office*  
**_

"_**How dare he try to mess with my honor, I mean yeah Theresa was hot but that's not why he liked her, he liked her cause she was a strong woman" he thought to himself annoyed that he was trying to degrade him to Theresa. He continued to listen to Ethan try to avoid the subject of Gwen.  
"Theresa was right Gwen has everything to do with them but he's somewhat thankful to Gwen Cause if Ethan hadn't cheated with her he wouldn't have a chance with Theresa even if it was only for pretend. But how he wished to god it was real he hate to admit it to himself but he had fallen in love with the spunky, sassy, beautiful singe mother of one, and how he wanted her to return those feeling and be his along with her child.**_

*inside the office*

Ethan turned from her before turning back to face her "he's all wrong for you Theresa you don't need him around your child or around you, he bad for you both Theresa" he said making Theresa even madder. "And personally I don't think you should allow him around the baby" he stated moving closer to Theresa "you should stop hanging out with him, no I demand you stop hanging around him" he stated/demanded  


"_**What? 1. Who I bring around the baby is my business it's my baby and you're not its father 2. You have no right to demand anything of me if anything it's the other way around I should be demanding things. 3. He perfect for me you have no idea what's good for me an as far I know your defiantly not what's good for me." Theresa challenged him back turning from him she took a couple steps away from him sighing "besides Ethan there's another reason why we could never be is because I…I love him" she said softly finally admitting it to herself and Ethan In the short time she had been spending with fox she had found herself falling in love with him.**_

"_**No you lie your just saying that" Ethan demanded not believing her nor wanting to believe her, it hurting to think of her loving another man and no longer wanting or chasing after him he would never admit it to anyone but he loved having her want him the fact that he had that control and effect on her. "you don't love him your just saying that to hurt me"**_

"No I mean at first I was dating just to spite you but I…I slowly started to fall in love with him I didn't mean to fall in love with him it just happened I mean from him being so sweat and real and it was nice not to be reject and I just started to fall in love with him and I have been fighting myself on admitting it to myself but I cant fight it no longer I love him" she said turning to face him a soft smile playing on her lips. "I can't believe I said It I love him!" she exclaimed her smile winding "I must tell him" she exclaimed turning away from him and going to grab the doorknob.  


"_**What so your telling me you were faking and weren't really dating?" Ethan questions "how could you do that?" he asked getting angry. "so how do I know your not lying now and just trying to hurt me by saying that you love fox?, how do I know this isn't all an act." He demanded pulling her shoulder causing her to turn around. "How could you do that and play with my emotions" he demanded his voice getting louder. "Wait, wait forget it. It doesn't matter I love and want to be with you, so what do you say stop fighting with me and be with me and I could help you raise the baby and it would just be you me and the baby and Gwen's baby and your family that would be it".**_

"_**NO it's not an act or a lie I love him Ethan and I plan to tell him also it's not fair or right to do that to Gwen" she said her hands going to her hips. "Ethan I'm going to tell him even if he doesn't feel the same I'll be happy that I have at least told him and if it was alright with him if he didn't feel the same we could still be friends, Ethan I'm sorry but I have moved on and I truly did love you and a small part of me will always love you but I found someone I love yes I don't know if he loves me back but I hope like hell he feels the same and if he doesn't ill just have to move on but Ethan listen to me I'm sorry for all the troubles I've caused you but more so to Gwen, I'm done and I'm going to tell him, so please do me a favor and go live a long and healthy, happy life with Gwen and the baby…Goodbye Ethan maybe we could be friends down the road." She moved forward and gave him one last kiss on the corner of his mouth.**_

_***outside the office***_

hearing a creak fox turned around to come face to face with that of a shocked Gwen "Gwen how long have you been standing there?" Fox asked shocked not having heard her approach or her standing behind him until she had stepped on the squeaky floor board. "Gwen?" he whispered touching her shoulder softly yet comforting."Gwen" he whispered once more. Hearing the doorknob begin to turn fox moved him and Gwen down the hall and into the kitchen where they could talk privately and so he could find out how much she had heard.

"_**I heard everything I'm happy for Theresa but it hurts to know and hear what Ethan said" Gwen stated whipping a falling tear. "So what are you going to do about what Theresa said, I mean do you feel the same or um what are you going to do?" she asked fox her eyes still a little wet  
"And before you ask again I'm fine and ill make it through this" she said drying her eyes completely.**_

_**DUN DUN DUN To Be Continued...Maybe…?**_


	2. Remebering

_**Hello Readers this MadHatterHelsing this is just a random scene I came up after re watching the episode where Theresa and fox dance together at the club and make Ethan jealous this is what I think would or could of happened if they weren't interrupted by that random surfer dude. I own nothing of passions it belongs solely to the creators of passion. **__**love from MadHatterHelsing.**_

_***currently fox is sitting on the edge of his bed thinking of the event that had took place a couple of days ago. this little referenced moment was brought on because of what Theresa had said a few hours ago. leaning back onto the bed fox sighed loudly his hands coming to rest over his face, his fingers intertwined with each other. **_

_***flash back starts here***_

_"Dammit" Theresa cured pulling away to catch her breath but she didn't get a chance as a moan escaped from her "ahh" she hissed as kisses were placed on her neck and upper chest just above here tub top that tied in the back. "God please don't stop" Theresa exclaimed pulling the male figure that was currently nipping at her neck, placing light kiss on the places he had nipped up to her. "Theresa" the male figure groaned out before kissing her on the lips. there lips meeting in heated lust there tongues meting and stroking one another, there tongues soon began fighting for dominance which the male won. Theresa groaning as the others tongue exploring the wet cavern that was her mouth,him marking everything in her mouth with his tongue as his._

_After a while they unwilling broke away for much needed air "Fox" Theresa exclaimed breathless pulling him on top of her as she leaned back her back coming in contact with the sand under them. "I need you" she mewed out as fox pulled her leg up to his hip, his hand begging to rub her leg going higher up to her thigh her skirt razing also as he did this. "make love to me please" Theresa begged the butterfly's that were once in her stomach were now gone her stomach now filled with wanting and desire "please" she begged once more. "Your wish is my command" he responded pulling back and leaning back on his knees and unzipping his pants, but not getting a chance to pull them down and off as A males voice range out bringing them out of their own world they were in. "What the hell" the male shouted, charging fox and Theresa pushing fox back away from Theresa. _

_"what the hell do you think your doing" he demanded moving to help Theresa up. Fox stood quickly zipping his pants and moving forward toward the offending male which was none other than Ethan crane. fox and Ethan coming face to face there chest meeting anger flashing in both of there eyes, them daring the other to do something. "whoa whoa" Theresa said as she moved to stand in between the two angry males. her back to fox, her hand coming up to keep Ethan from moving forward. "Ethan look I'm fine you can go" she stated softly yet firmly. "Yeah you can go" fox stated making a shooing movement with his hand at Ethan. "What?" Ethan asked moving closer in turn making Theresa back up a little. "hey hey" Theresa stated wrapping fox arm around her waist. "Ethan if you would excuses us we need to go" she stated turning from him to face fox, his hand still wrapped around her waist her hands began to softly rubb his sides. "come on lets go home" she said softly his attention no longer on Ethan but moved her hand on top of his that was currently resting on her hip, inter-winging there figures and moving to stand behind him giving a soft tug. with one last look to Ethan fox turned and let Theresa pull him away, leaving Ethan there alone. __***flashback ends here***_

_A knock was heard bringing fox from his thoughts not moving he answered "come in". slowly the door opened to reveal Theresa in a pink night gown dress "I cant sleep can I come lay down with you" she asked softly fidgeting with her hands. "sure" he sated not moving, closing the door she then made her way to fox's bed she crawled into the bed and got under the covers snuggling into fox's side her head coming to rest on his chest, her hand coming up to rest on his chest as well. her legs also intertwine with his, smiling fox hand came to rest on Theresa's hand that was resting on his chest, his other hand moving to rest on her lower back. they layed their together in a conferable silence not saying anything after not to long they both feel asleep, both happy to have the other even if it wasn't physical._

_**DUN DUN DUN what shall happen next I know I cut off the inament scene don't kill me *hides* please review and thanks for reading, also stop by my profile to vote on my next stories if you have a paring you would like me to do please don't hesitate to ask. love yea!**_


	3. NOTE

_**Hello my Darling lovely's this is a thing we all dread most on fanfiction an author's not i shall try to make it as short and brief as i can. **__**1.**__** i am open to request for story's **__**2.**__** in this story Gwen isn't the mean cold hear-ted bitch she is on the show in this she's nice also she's actually nice to Theresa and un like in the show they do not fight and Theresa isn't feeling for Ethan **__**3.**__**please remember to review i would appreciate it. it lets me know how you feel about a story also it gives me pointers. and also please remember to review, well thank you for being patient and have a nice day XD**_

_**yours truly,  
MadHatterHelsing!**_


End file.
